


Sleeping on a Couch

by LadyKes



Category: Bones (TV)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-03-22
Updated: 2017-03-22
Packaged: 2018-10-09 10:55:26
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 827
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10410588
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LadyKes/pseuds/LadyKes
Summary: Arastoo knew that sleeping on a couch was considered  something to be avoided.  He didn’t quite understand that, though.  He’d slept on a couch many times, and quite a few of those times had been associated with some of the best things to happen to him.





	

Arastoo knew that sleeping on a couch was code in western society for being in trouble and thus that it was generally something to be avoided. He didn’t quite understand that, though. He’d slept on a couch many times, and quite a few of those times had been associated with some of the best things to happen to him.

The first time he remembered sleeping on a couch, he’d just gotten to America after being granted asylum. He’d been placed with a friend of a friend of an auntie in New York City, and he arrived just before a blizzard hit. He hadn’t quite been prepared for that. It snowed in Tehran sometimes, but nothing like it snowed in New York. The friend had had to take him out to get a better winter coat and he’d worn it constantly, even while sleeping on the lumpy couch in their living room Still, though, he’d made it to America. He had freedom now, and he had the chance to do something amazing if he wanted to. He wasn’t sure what that would be yet, but he was excited to have the chance.

The second time, he’d just entered university again. His efficiency apartment in Boston was so small that he hadn’t had an actual bed or even a sleeper couch. He just had a regular couch and every night he’d put sheets and a pillow on it before praying Isha’a (or Maghrib and Isha’a, if it had been that kind of day). It hadn’t been easy, and he hadn’t slept well for what felt like an entire year before he got a real bed. His classes weren’t made easier by sleep deprivation, but he was determined to take advantage of the second opportunity he had been given. He was already thinking about grad school, and if he wanted to be accepted into a graduate program, he had to do extremely well in his undergraduate studies.

The third time he recalled sleeping on a couch, he had just moved to DC to start grad school and intern with the famed Jeffersonian Institution. He’d gone through a round of interviews with what seemed like everyone he might possibly be working with. Dr. Brennan’s had been the most difficult in many ways, of course, but Dr. Saroyan’s had been difficult in others. It wasn’t that she was cruel or even dismissive. Actually, she might have been the nicest person he met the whole day, but she clearly had a very firm idea of what she needed Dr. Brennan’s interns to do. He hoped he could live up to everyone’s standards, and that the accent he was pretending to have would fool them all long enough to trust his hands rather than focusing on his ethnicity or faith. 

The fourth time, he had come back from New York after reading the news about an explosion involving employees of the Jeffersonian. Things had been tight enough recently that he’d sold his car and gone back to New York to stay with friends. It had taken money he barely had to pay for the train ticket to D.C. He couldn’t not go, though. He knew who would have been present at a scene like that and the lack of information about the identity of the people who had been taken to the hospital was driving him crazy. He supposed he should have known then that he wasn’t going to take the job in Berlin. It was so good to see Cam alive and well that he didn’t even notice the springs digging into his back when he settled down on Clark’s couch that night. 

The fifth time, he had been asked to stay the night after Cam realized she was being watched by their newest and creepiest serial killer. He wasn’t happy that she was dealing with this and he was very worried about her and everyone else, but he couldn’t help but notice that she had leaned on him rather than Sebastian. She’d even told him why she’d ended it with Sebastian, although she didn’t need to. All the same, Arastoo was glad to know that there was still a chance for them. They’d watched the most boring Farsi news program he’d ever seen and Cam had fallen asleep on his shoulder halfway through a discussion on the incoming Vice President of Administrative and Employment Affairs. Arastoo had let her sleep until the end of the program, then gently woken her and guided her in the direction of her bedroom. He wanted to be in there with her, but it wasn’t the right time for that. Instead he slept on her couch and was glad of it. 

All things considered, he thought sleeping on a couch got a bad reputation. That being said, sleeping in a bed was much better for all kinds of reasons. He rolled over and pulled Cam closer, then kissed her bare shoulder and settled back to sleep.


End file.
